


One Shots

by RosieReads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Some of these chapters will have sexual content, first fic, just a series of drabbles probably, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieReads/pseuds/RosieReads
Summary: A small collection of very short one shots around my current favourite pairing.My first fic writing so please excuse any clunky sentences - I will settle into a writing style eventually! :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

She woke up to the smell of strong coffee with a long-cold empty space beside her. Knowing where he would be so early in the morning she slipped out of bed, stretching into a yawn as she rose. The door to the balcony was already open, and her cup was sat under a stasis charm beside his on the low table between their chairs. She moved quietly, even though he already knew she was there, and walked up behind his chair, leaning her chin on top of his head. He reached up his hand as hers came down to rest on his shoulder, and drew it to his cheek. 

"Hello darling" said Hermione, as Severus twisted his head to press a kiss to her knuckles. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was of great to surprise to everyone who took the time to think about it how _unsurprised_ they all were as they each came to the groundbreaking conclusion that Severus Snape had rather obvious feeling for one Hermione Jean Granger. 

Once they got past past the initial shock of the stone-faced professor having any feelings at all besides disdain, it was a perfectly logical match. Hermione, for all that she was not as conventionally beautiful as Lily Evans had been, had far more in common with her former professor, and so the remaining members of the Order watched as Severus very slowly softened towards her as their heated debates after meetings turned from snippy arguments and storming off to equally as stimulating intellectual discussions, which went on until Hermione had to make a hastily apologetic exit to get to the next item on her constantly crammed itinerary. 

Their onlookers watched with interest as Hermione remained oblivious to Severus trying to court her between the Order-and-friends' New Year's celebration to ring in 2003, all the way through until the end of July. Although Severus' presence at Harry Potter's birthday party should have sparked some questions in Hermione, she was rather too occupied being pressed against the bookcase in the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place by the object of her curiosity to really give it much thought. 

In the end, Severus made her quite aware of his feelings for her and was rather pleased when she showed him at length that she eagerly returned them. 


End file.
